


Know your place brother

by Anonbooklover



Series: Finding one's place [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbooklover/pseuds/Anonbooklover
Summary: In one universe Loki decides that he needs to kill Laufey and all the Jotun to prove himself to Odin.In another Loki decides Thor was right...He needs to know his place...
Series: Finding one's place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Know your place brother

As Loki watched the guards carry ~~father~~ Odin away, he wondered about what Odin had said. That _he_ was supposed to bring peace between the Asgardians and the Jotuns (That bridge had been burned as soon as he tricked the Jotuns to break into the vault) seemed like a bad joke, one that even _he_ the god of mischief could not find any humor in. Sitting on the steps leading to the vault Loki realized, he could never make Odin proud, he could never be considered king (Can’t have a Jotun on the throne of Asgard after all), _he could never be Thor’s equal_. Just what was the point of his existence. What was the point of always trying to prove himself. Ahh another bad joke right there, he _a jotun_ trying to prove himself to ~~his _Asgardian_ family~~ _Asgard_ , to Odin and Thor, the perfect examples of an Asgardian. It makes sense really how he never seemed to fit the Asgardian mold-

_Know your place brother_

His place....

It wasn’t here anymore (It had never been here).

Standing up Loki quickly made his way to his room. He didn’t belong here so he would leave, but he had to be quick before ~~mother~~ anyone came looking for him, with Odin in the Odinsleep and Thor banished-

_I’ll slay all the monsters_

  
Frigga would want him near for comfort. And if she realized what he was planning she would ~~talk him out of it and he would listen because she is his mother~~ stop him. No he had to leave before she came looking for him. With that thought Loki quickened his pace while still making sure to appear as if he wasn’t in any hurry, that he was simply going for a stroll around the palace, with all the grace of an Asgardian prince (Even though its a lie, it's always been a lie, was anything of himself real?). Entering his room he locked the door and cast several warding spells that would make Frigga raise an eyebrow and demand where he learned such spells (The Alfheim libraries truly were the most cultivated in all the nine realms). Opening his dimensional pocket Loki quickly shoved all his books and research notes into it, followed by his whole closet, all his daggers hidden throughout the room, his bedding, and any trinkets he couldn't bare to part with (How funny that a horn from Thor's first hunt, gifted to him since he had been to young to go, that had been gathering dust for so long now caused him to feel pained to leave behind). With this done Loki placed an illusion on his room to appear as if nothing was missing and took down the wards on his room (No reason to make Frigga suspicious if she came looking for him). This done Loki left his room and making sure to take the rarely used hallways, left the palace.

Sneaking through the city was slightly more difficult, but after all the times he hide from Thor and his friends using the crowds it came as second nature really (What was his nature? What was the nature of a monster?). Shaking his head to clear it Loki focused on keeping his head down and slipping between the Asgardians quickly so that no one saw him for longer then a second, any who tried to look twice wouldn't have been able to see him a second time and would simply shrug off any feelings of recognition. No the only real worry he had was if one of the idiot three or Sif saw him, even if it was only a glance. No doubt that they were already blaming him for Thor's banishment (He may have let the Jotun into Asgard but Thor was the one who went and almost restarted the Asgardian-Jotun war!). Nearing the bifrost Loki slowed down his pace, as if he was simply there for a visit and not at all planning on fleeing Asgard (If they knew what he there was no doubt they wouldn't even let him flee...no if the people of Asgard knew that he was one of the monster they would kill him on sight). When Loki reached the observatory he took one look back, just one, and soaked in the sight of the golden realm with the suns high over head causing the buildings to cast a golden ripple of light glaringly bright in his eyes. Loki allowed himself several heartbeats of this view, trying to imprint it into his mind (This would be the last time he would see Asgard). Taking a deep breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding Loki turned around and entered the observatory.

As Loki entered he kept his eyes on Heimdall waiting to see if he would say anything (Did he know what Loki was planning? That Loki was a monster?). Heimdall glanced suspiciously at Loki out of the corner of his eye, "Can I help you Loki?" his voice conveying that he would rather not help him with anything. Plastering on his most courtly smile Loki explained "Well I thought I would visit Alfheim and see if I can't find any information of Misgard in one of their libraries, I'm quite curious you see of the realm Thor got himself vanished too" and then because he was still bitter about it "if only you had not left your post Heimdall, then perhaps Thor would not have been banished for attacking Jotunheim", Loki's smile was all teeth now. The glare that Heimdall sent him for that comment just made him smile wider. Without responding (and really that was disappointing if this would be the last time he saw Heimdall he really wanted to cut him down with his words for all the slights he had received from him, but truthly that was probably for the best as picking a fight with Heimdall when he was trying to leave Asgard would not be the best idea, no matter how tempting it was) Heimdall turned his sword and opened the bifrost taking Loki away from Asgard for the last time.


End file.
